charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pardon My Past
Pardon My Past is the fourteenth episode of Charmed's second season, first airing on February 17, 2000. Episode number 36 Episode 2.14 Written by: Michael Gleason Directed by: John Paré Summary After hosting a party at the manor, Phoebe receives a vision from the past that leads her to visit her past life - P. Russell, an evil witch from the roaring 1920s. While inhabiting her past self, she must stop her cousins (Prue and Piper's past lives) P. Bowen and P. Baxter from cursing her "and every future life." Memorable quotes "My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down." :"DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up." ::"DiMaggio was...my grandfather's favorite. That's why he’s mine too." ::: - Leo, Dan "We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties." :"Together? Here? ''at Prue So much for evolution."'' :: - Phoebe, Piper Background *When P. Russell walks in on Christina playing with her "charms", the Book of Shadows is open to the "Charm of Love" spell. *While the Halliwell family tree is very detailed, large portions of it seem to be inaccurate. Penny Halliwell's date of birth is listed as 1937, making her merely 13 when Patty was born. Her date of death, known to be 1998, was listed as 1968 - even though she was seen alive and well in "That '70s Episode". Grams has also said repeatedly that there has "never been a man in the bunch" when she herself is shown to have a brother (Gordon Johnson II) and there being several male relatives between them and Melinda Warren. *The Family Tree will be seen again in "Baby's First Demon" in Season 5. *This is one of the first episodes setting up Prue's talent for Photography - that will eventually lead to her quitting her job in favor of becoming a magazine photographer. *This is one of the few (if not the only) episode where we see the back of the house used to represent Halliwell manor, when P. Russell is using her Pyrokinesis after talking to Anton. *Leo's past life (which Anton impersonates) dies sometime before 1924, as that is when Leo himself is born. *Actors Greg Vaughan and Tyler Christopher later reunited to play half-brothers Lucky Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine on the daytime soap opera General Hospital. * It is probable that Prue's past life was named "Phoebe", as Patty makes reference to naming Phoebe after her favorite aunt, and Phoebe's past life was dead before Penny was born (and according to the family tree, she was an only child, and daughter to Piper's past life.) A contradictory theory to this is that the name Phoebe could have come from a paternal Aunt of Patty's, although the "P" name seems to be a Warren/Halliwell trait started with the cousins. Guest stars *Tyler Christopher (Anton) *Jeanette Miller (Adult Christina Larson) *Daveigh Chase (Young Christina Larsen) *Susan Savage (Classy Woman) *Lauri Hendler (Socialite) References Cryokinesis, Intermezzo, McClain Family tree Penny 'Grams' Johnson-Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, Jack Halliwell, Francine Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen, Gordon Johnson, Gordon Johnson II, Mary Johnson, Victor Jones, Clare Sonders, Lucille Warren, Max Warren, Michael Warren, Randall Warren, Allan Williamson, Stephen Williamson, Maxwell Williamson. External links * 214